One Step Closer
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: So that was why Mathias had rejected him? He wasn't tall, curvy, or a woman? He was short, with minimal curves, and male. Very, very male.


_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises_

A soft sigh left Lukas' lips as he stared at the window. He closed his eyes when he felt the prickling at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe Mathias would've rejected him so thoroughly. He knew that the younger nation was probably scared, but that wasn't an excuse, was it?

His finger traced the scar on his cheek absently. It was fading slowly, not permanent. How could it be? The glass vase had been human-crafted. While it was strange that it left a scar at all, at least it was going away. _Because he'll accept me better with a scar. That's a laugh._ He thought.

Blue eyes slowly opening, he sighed and got up carefully. He winced as he swayed dangerously from his legs being asleep, only to grab the windowsill. Turning to leave the room, his eyes caught on a photograph that was hanging on his wall. Despite his brain telling him to leave it be, he approached it and pulled it off of the wall.

It was a picture of their marriage. It had been hectic and emotional.

A very slight smile came to Lukas' lips as he remembered the day that it happened, shaking his head at the thought of it when he remembered the fight.

_How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"_**Are you ready to go?" Tino asked from the doorway. He fidgeted slightly, but smiled happily at the other blond.**_

Lukas nodded, turning away from the window as he came closer. Tino shivered as Lukas walked past. It wasn't from the cold or fear, but just the sadness that seemed to follow the man around. Tino sighed softly and followed Lukas out to the car. Berwald was picking up Peter and Mathias from a hockey game, and they had another wedding to go to. It seemed like a lot of them were happening these days.

_**Lukas looked out the window, uninterested. How could he possibly be enthusiastic when he himself was heartbroken? It didn't seem to work.**_

_But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...  
_

_**As they arrived at the church, Lukas got out, straightening his suit before he looked up. Mathias was standing next to Berwald, talking civilly for once as he held Peter up on his shoulders. The young boy was mussing up the Dane's hair, though he didn't seem to care much. **_

_**Lukas felt his heart jump into his throat was he continued watching. He felt himself go numb suddenly when he saw Elizabeta come up and kiss his cheek, seeming happy. Mathias only grinned and said something that made the Hungarian laugh.**_

_One step closer..._

"_**Excuse me, Tino," Lukas said before he began to walk away. Not necessarily from the wedding, just from the area for a moment. He needed to collect himself.**_

Mathias looked up when he saw Tino approach, grinning at the shorter man. "Hey, where's Norge?" he asked.

"He's... Well, he's here, but he kinda walked off," Tino said, taking Peter from the Dane and holding him close when he yawned.

Mathias scratched the back of his head. "I guess I really messed up, huh?"

"You guess?" Elizabeta asked, smacking the back of his head. "The guy asks if you two can have an actual marriage because he loves you and you guess you messed up when you throw a glass at him and declare that it could never happen?"

Mathias winced, rubbing the bump that was forming. "I need to find him." he muttered before he walked away.

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you.  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_**Lukas sat down by the river, furiously wiping tears away. His shoulders shook as he suppressed his sobs, not wanting to be caught. So that was why Mathias had rejected him? He wasn't tall, curvy, or a woman? He was short, with minimal curves, and male. Very, very male. **_

"_**Hvorfor fikk jeg faller for den fordømte dansk rasshøl?" Lukas asked himself, inhaling shakily as he wrapped his arms around himself. He looked down at the water, only to close his eyes a few moments later.**_

"_**Because that 'Danish asshole' is a loveable idiot?" Mathias asked from behind him, his arms folded over his chest. "By the way, I don't appreciate being called an asshole outside of a fight."**_

_For a thousand years;  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_**Lukas gasped as he turned his head and stared up at him. "Mathias," he said softly before he frowned and got up. "W-what do you want?" he asked.**_

_**Mathias came closer, taking the smaller hand in his before tugging the Norwegian into his arms. "Hvad jeg skulle have gjort for længe siden." he murmured before tilting Lukas' head back and capturing his lips in a kiss.**_

_**Lukas' eyes widened before he clung to the Dane that held him, returning the kiss. When Mathias pulled away from the kiss, he stared up at him, tears in his eyes. "Marry me, Lukas," Mathias whispered.**_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

_**Lukas inhaled deeply as he stood outside the church once again, though this time he seemed a bit lighter. Tino smiled beside him, fixing the Norwegian's hair. "I don't know how your hair got so messed up," the Finn said, making Lukas blush lightly.**_

_**The music inside began and Lukas stood a bit straighter before he began to walk down the aisle. He felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment as everyone stared at him. Well, it wasn't everyday that the bride was told just before the wedding who it was for.**_

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

_**Lukas looked ahead of him towards Mathias, who was smiling sheepishly at him. Lukas found the beginnings of a smile tilting his lips upwards. **_

_**When he reached Mathias' side, he was shocked that the man took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, only to bring it up and kiss the back of it, their eyes still locked.**_

_**There ceremony was rather short and sweet, getting to the point quickly. "I now pronounce you two husband and 'wife'. You may kiss your bride."**_

_Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
_

_This is it,_ _**Lukas thought as he looked up at Mathias, who was coming closer**_**.** _This is the part where I wake up and find myself alone in my room again. **He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, only to squeak lightly as he was dipped down and kissed passionately. He blushed as his body reacted to that kiss rather quickly, and his arms wrapped tightly around Mathias' neck, afraid that if he let go, he'd wake up.**_

_One step closer_

_**There wasn't much of a reception. There was a meeting the next day and everyone needed to return to their hotels to get some sleep. It didn't bother Lukas much, as he was still waiting to wake up. **_

"_**Let's go to our room," Mathias whispered into his ear, making Lukas blush and look up at him before nodding. He blushed darker as he was lifted up and carried into his home. **_

I have died everyday waiting for you;  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you

_**Clothes were shed quickly as heated kisses were exchanged and Lukas found himself pressed into the mattress, looking up at the Dane. He expected to just be thrust into, only to gasp and arch his back as a large, warm hand wrapped around him. **_

"_**Shh, I've got you," Mathias whispered, kissing him again as he held him close, stroking slowly. Lukas arched as he returned the kiss. Lukas shivered and relaxed, loving the touches that were given to him. He shifted slightly, spreading his legs a bit as he bit into the back of his hand to keep quiet. **_

_**Mathias chuckled softly and kissed his forehead as his hand moved faster. "You're so beautiful, Norge." he said softly, kissing along any skin he could reach. **_

_**Tears sprung to Lukas' eyes as he looked up at him, blushing. Mathias smirked slightly and moved to grab the lube out of the little gift basket on the bedside stand, slicking his fingers up. "Condom or no?" he asked.**_

"_**I don't care." Lukas murmured, blushing a bit more. Mathias chuckled and pressed a slick finger into the Norwegian's twitching entrance, thrusting slowly so he could get used to it, only to add in a second and third finger shortly.**_

_For a thousand years;  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

_**Lukas arched and cried out as he was stretched, though didn't say anything if it hurt. He hadn't been expecting the preparation, but he appreciated it. The slight burn felt so good in its own way and he found himself begging for more.**_

"_**Next time, Lukas," Mathias whispered into his ear as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the foil-wrapped condom. Slipping it on quickly, he began to press into his new 'wife', taking it slow for his sake. **_

_**Lukas arched again, clinging to the younger man above and inside him, riding out the pain that came with it. He wasn't a virgin, but it had been an awfully long time since anything aside from a couple of his own fingers.**_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_

"_**Du er så stram, Lukas. Det føles som om du kommer til at knække min pik ud."**__** Mathias said with a strained chuckle as he paused. Lukas glowered up at him, red staining his cheeks as he gripped the pillow on either side of his head.**_

"_**Da må du ikke være så jævla stort!**__**" Lukas spat, arching his back as Mathias shifted inside of him. He sighed softly as a calloused hand stroked his cheek and he looked up at the Dane.**_

"_**Must we always fight?" Mathias asked softly, only to kiss him as he shifted his hips, thrusting slowly.**_

_I have loved you for a thousand years;  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**Lukas panted as he moved to meet him, eagerness and lust overthrowing the pain that twinged once every few movements. "Faster," he whispered, crying out sweetly as his wish was granted. **_

_**Mathias chuckled softly, reaching between them to stroke Lukas' cock, wanting to bring him off soon. He himself wasn't going to last long as it was.**_

_**Lukas cried out as he left a few streaks of white on his chest, slumping back onto the bed and panting. He watched with hooded eyes as Mathias thrust a few more times before releasing and withdrawing to dispose of the condom. "Mathias..." he whispered, drawing the man into his arms when he returned to the bed, shivering a bit. "I love you,"**_

One step closer

"I still love him," Lukas whispered softly, looking at the picture and wiping a drop of salty water from it. Setting the picture back on the wall, he took a deep breath and slowly exited the room to head downstairs.

Mathias was asleep on the too-small couch, stretched out and snoring. His shirt had risen to reveal an expanse of slightly tanned skin to Lukas' eyes. He felt his chest ache slightly as he leaned against the doorway, watching him sleep.

He took a step into the living room, hesitating. He felt like he should turn around and leave, flee while he had the chance. Both his hands came up, clasped in front of his chest, as if to hold onto his resolve.

_One step closer  
_

Before he knew it, he was in front of the couch, one hand leaving the other to reach forward. He jerked it back when the Dane shifted, stretching in his sleep before he relaxed again. Lukas swallowed thickly, watching him. Could he really touch him?

Reaching out again, he lightly brushed a few strands of hair from the man's face, a light smile on his face. It was softer than he remembered.

Crouching down, he watched the man sleep. He seemed so peaceful, if a bit cramped on the couch. Lukas' eyes trailed over him slowly, drinking in the image in front of him, as if it were the last time he'd see it.__

I have died everyday waiting for you.  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you

He didn't notice he was crying, or that the Dane was awake until he felt that familiar calloused hand brushing tears away from his cheek. He gasped, his eyes shooting up to stare into the darker blue—but rather sleepy—eyes of Mathias.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, voice rough from sleep. He stretched again before he began to sit up, wincing as his back popped. Once he was sitting up, he looked down into Lukas' eyes again, a little more awake.

_For a thousand years;  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

"_Fordi jeg ikke kan gjøre deg lykkelig. _" Lukas said, looking away.

Mathias sighed softly, scratching the back of his head before running his hand through his hair. "Lukas, look at me," he said.

Lukas hesitated before turning his head back to look at him, only to gasp as he was drawn into a deep kiss. He struggled for a moment, only to give in, clutching to him.

_And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me._

"Lukas, you do make me happy. I know I have a bad temper, but I need you so that I don't go crazy. I need you more than I need air to breathe. Without you, breathing has no purpose." Mathias whispered when he broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

Lukas looked into his eyes again, as if searching for something, only to throw his arms around him and kiss him again. "I love you, Mathias." he whispered, tears staining the collar of Mathias' t-shirt.

Mathias smiled softly at him. "I love you too, Lukas. Forever."

_I have loved you for a thousand years;  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

OMAKE #1

"Say, Norge?" Mathias asked as he rested his head in Lukas' lap, looking up at the clouds as they lounged in the yard.

"Hm?" Lukas asked, his fingers leaving Mathias' hair momentarily to flip the page in his book. He didn't bother deviating too much of his attention from the words in front of him.

"You said you wanted kids, right?" Mathias asked. Lukas paused in his reading to glance down at him, as if his interest was piqued. Mathias smirked as he moved an arm up to wrap around Lukas' neck and drag him down for a kiss. "Why don't you and I go inside and start making babies?"

Mathias blinked, watching as Lukas stormed inside, the shorter blond's face a beet red. He sighed and shook his head, a lop-sided grin on his face. He yelped when a rock beamed him upside the head and he looked at the door again.

"Well, get in here then!" Lukas shouted, face turning a deeper shade of red before he turned and left.

Mathias didn't need to be told twice.

OMAKE # 2

Peels of laughter escaped from the twins' throat as they were coddled by their father. Antonio only grinned down at them, tickling their tiny stomachs with his hands. "Who are the most beautiful girls in the Mediterranean? You are!"

"Oi, stop spoiling Celestina and Silvana." Lovino called from the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans clanging together made Antonio wince slightly, but shook his head. He looked up at his brother-in-law, who seemed rather nervous.

"What's wrong, _mi amigo_?" he asked, tilting his head.

Ludwig sighed softly, holding Genevieve while her brother, Lucan, snoozed away, nestled in the nest he had made with a blanket and his legs. "I guess I'm just worried about Gilbert. He's in his sixth hour of labor and there doesn't seem to be anything really going on."

Antonio smiled easily. "He'll be fine. Roderich and Elizabeta are there for him, and Yao is the one that is delivering the baby, no?

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "And it'll be in a hospital room instead of the conference room." he added. The two shared a chuckle over that before looking up as Lovino and Feliciano entered the room to set the table for dinner.

Celestina's eyes watered before she began to cry. Lovino set his pile of dishes down quickly as he lifted the baby up into his arms. "_Cosa c'è di sbagliato, uno piccolo? Hai fame? E 'quasi pronto, figlia mio. Non piangere._" Lovino smiled softly as the baby girl quieted down, only to press his nose to the girl's, making her giggle. He chuckled before he carried her to the kitchen to get some bottles.

It was dead quiet in the room for a moment before Antonio looked over at Ludwig, grinning. "I told you he was sweet when he wanted to be." he stated, though the blond was still dumbfounded.

If he hadn't known any better, that had been Feliciano in that moment. Maybe he needed to get to know his brother-in-law better...

TRANSLATIONS:

"_Hvorfor fikk jeg faller for den fordømte dansk rasshøl?" (Norwegian)_ - "Why did I fall for that damned Danish asshole?"

"_Hvad jeg skulle have gjort for længe siden.__" (Danish)_ - "What I should have done a long time ago."

"_Du er så stram, Lukas. Det føles som om du kommer til at knække min pik ud." (Danish) _-"You're so tight, Lukas. It feels like you're going to snap my dick off."

"_Da må du ikke være så jævla stort!" (Norwegian)_ - "Then don't be so damn big!"

"_Fordi jeg ikke kan gjøre deg lykkelig.__"_ _(Norwegian)_ - "Because I can't make you happy."

"_Cosa c'è di sbagliato, uno piccolo? Hai fame? E 'quasi pronto, figlia mio. Non piangere."__ (Italian)_ - "What's wrong, little one? Are you hungry? It's almost ready, my daughter. Don't cry._"_


End file.
